


Apology

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she has to do is say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> The ship that will never happen, but they're just so gorgeous I did it anyway.  
> Could maybe possibly be considered light dom/sub? I don't know.

Melinda found Raina on her bed, curled up and naked, staring mournfully at the wall.

Melinda sighed internally and didn’t roll her eyes. Raina was such a drama queen. Everything about that pose was deliberate. She didn’t mind so much when they were playing, but this wasn’t playing. She went over and pushed gently at her thigh and shoulder until she was lying on her back. Raina turned her big sad eyes on her.

“I’m sorry.”

Melinda perched at the end of the bed and ran her hand up and down Raina’s shin. “Is that what this is?”

“Please don’t throw me to the wolves again.”

Her eyes turned pleading and her lips pouted. This time Melinda did roll her eyes.

“You shouldn’t have run off. We warned you about that.”

“I’m sorry.”

Really, that was all Raina needed to say. And she had, to the team. But apparently she felt like she needed to make a personal apology to Melinda in her own way.

Melinda scooted further up the bed so that she could run her hand up Raina’s thigh to drape across her stomach. Raina was all smooth skin and soft round curves and big doe eyes, presented as an apology. Melinda hated when she did that. She preferred when she just said sorry. But Raina thought she had to make Melinda melt, being all clingy and inviting and humming at her touch.

“Are you mad at me?”

Melinda held her arms out and Raina crawled into them eagerly. Melinda kissed her. “Put you clothes on.”

Raina pulled back, confused.

“We’re going to sleep.”

Raina’s eyes turned downcast but she crawled off the bed and put on one of Melinda’s night gowns.

“Just say sorry. That’s all you need to do.”

“Are you mad at me?”

Melinda let her settle on her lap again and wrapped her arms around her middle.

“No.”

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."


End file.
